Helpless Fool
by Katiechu
Summary: Kevin finally gets what he wants- Edd hot and heavy and ready to be ravished. What will happen when Kevin realizes that Edd may have other things in mind? Rev!Edd Norm!Kevin. One Shot Kevedd. RATED M FOR A REASON.


**WARNING: BOYXBOY. Graphic content, M for a reason.**

**This is R!EDDXKEVIN paring. **

**Edited, noticed I made some mistakes. Would you guys like me to do a real Fanfiction? How do you feel about my writing?**

**Please Review!**

* * *

"Are you satisfied now?" The raven haired teen asked as he was fumbling with his belt buckle. After several attempts another pair of hands joined in on trying to undue the accursed thing.

"I've been trying to get you into this spot for a months!" Kevin replied with a throaty laugh. It was true, however. The ginger had spent long weeks pursing the swimmer to no avail. Edd had proved to be hard to pin down and seduce, always giving the red head just enough to come back for but not enough to show any real interest. Now Kevin had him though, the Shark himself pinned against his own bedroom wall.

"Haha, has it really been that long? I apologize for the delay." Edd shot back musingly, sliding his dark denim pants down to the floor before taking them off completely. The ginger had removed his pants and shirt the moment they had entered the house, not sparing a single second before dragging the lanky teen up the stairs to the bedroom and into the promise of sex.

"Now-" the taller teen said as he grabbed Kevin by his shoulders to reverse the position. The green-eyed boy made a light 'oof' noise as he was restrained against the egg-shelled colored walls. "Why don't we get down to it then, Pumpkin? This is what you wanted, isn't it?" Edd finished with a low growl as he nipped at Kevin's ear lobe.

In all of the fantasies Kevin had about the swimmer he had him helplessly writhing beneath him, it seemed however that the ravenette had turned the tables on him and his dreamed desires. The ginger wanted to lash out against him and gain back control, but every one of Edd's nips and soft groans made his knees buckle beneath him.

"You thought you were going to be the one fucking me, huh Pumpkin?" Edd mused as he slid his hands to firmly grasp Kevin's waist.

"I'm still going to be the one fucking you." The baseball star said as some of his strength returned to him in a sudden adrenalin rush. In one quick shove he pushed the taller teen back before he took quick steps in advancement. Edd found himself pushed onto the bed as Kevin's hard body pressed him against the firm mattress, both teens hissed at the contact as Kevin pushed them further back onto the bed.

"Don't you want me to fuck you, Edd?" Kevin said with a sloppy grin on his flushed face. His cock ached and bulged against his boxer shorts as he pressed harder against Edd's slender build. Talking sweet and sexy had always worked with girls, all he ever had to do to get them into bed was throw a few half-assed compliments and seductive remarks their way. This was the first time in his life he had pursued someone with vigor. Edd let out a stifled moan as he tried to push his body back up to gain leverage against the ginger.

"Awfully cocky aren't we?" The Swimmer laughed as he finally gained enough edge to flip the other boy onto his back. While Kevin was still dazed Edd pulled the gingers length from its thin confines and began running his tongue over the leaking pre-cum. With a swift hand he tugged the thin boxers down completely before using his hands to restrain Kevin.

"N-no fair!" The athlete responded as he tried to wriggle free of Edd's firm grip. The swimmer had one hand holding the other boys hip harshly as his other pinned one of the boy's wrists to the bed. Kevin's free hand took to trying to push the other teen away, after several unsuccessful attempts he instead placed his hand on top of Edd's shoulder and dug his nails in harshly, earning a low growl from the slender teen.

The teen gave one more taunting lick to the leaking member before he moved to slowly take the cock with his mouth. Edd was sure to take his time as he slowly devoured every inch of the trashing boy.

Once Kevin's entire cock was in his mouth Edd began slowly moving his head up and down, his tongue peeking out to lick at his length teasingly. With every suck and lick Kevin was finding it harder and harder to put up any protest; ecstasy racked his mind as he arched his back off of the bed in attempt to get his cock further down the other teens throat.

Release pulled tauntingly at the ginger as Edd still moved painfully slow up and down his shaft. Moving his one free hand from the lanky teens shoulder he placed it on the top of the Edd's signature hat and began pushing his head down faster onto his cock, the raven haired teen made a surprised yelp but gave no protest as his head was pushed down further and quicker than before.

The green-eyed teen threw his head back with a loud moan as he finished in Edd's mouth. A muffled noise escaped the raven haired teens lips as he gave the few a boy more slowly sucks, making sure to lick up all of the cum he had drawn from the boy.

Kevin closed his eyes as the pleasure still rolled over his body. His muscular body was limp as Edd released the holds he had on him after a few more tentative licks. The ginger felt the other teens body retreating but payed no mind to it until he realized that he might be getting dressed or leaving.

"Hey wai-" Kevin said as he shot up to find the other teen returning to the bed, a small smirk on the lanky teens face.

"What? You honestly think I would leave without getting mine?" Edd chuckled as he pressed Kevin back down onto the bed. The ginger sighed thankfully as he closed his eyes with intent of resting a few more moments before he fucked the shit out of the swimmer. After several seconds he felt the other teen take his hand, thinking he meant it affectionately Kevin attempted to lace his fingers with Edd's.

A pain shot up the gingers arm as he wrist was grabbed forcefully, the lanky teen was suddenly straddling him as he clutched roughly at Kevin's other wrist.

"Hey, what the fuck are you doing?" Kevin said loudly as he bucked his body up in protest. Another sharp tug as his wrist was issued as they were pulled together over his head. Kevin was quickly spun and placed onto his stomach as he wrists remained bound together in the swimmers hands. After muddling through his disorientation and fatigue the ginger became very aware of the leather straps being placed around his wrists.

"Oh, no fucking way!" the Jock shouted loudly, pulling his wrists against the binds. A knee collided with his spine as he was pushed roughly down onto the bed, the leather straps were firmly readjusted and the buckle snapped in place as Kevin tried to roll them off of his wrists.

"That's why you got up!" The ginger yelled in realization as Edd chuckled amusingly. Never had he imagined that he would use the belt his Mother had given him for tying up his overly flirtatious neighbor.

"Vous ne voulez pas que je te baise, Potiron?" The raven haired teen teased at Kevin's remark earlier, aware that the ginger would never understand the reference. Kevin continued to thrash about, determined to free his hands of their restraints.

In response Edd grabbed a thick chunk of the ginger's hair and pulled his neck back forcefully, Kevin gritted his teeth in response and curled his lip at the other teen.

Leaning forward he whispered in his ear, "Who's going to fuck who, Kevin?" the teen laughed as he used one hand to hold down the ginger's restraints while the other slipped off his own boxers.

"Fuck! I'll fucking get you for this Eddward!" the green-eyed teen leered as he felt himself become erect again. Another course of adrenaline rushed through his veins as he felt the other teen adjusting himself behind him.

"Now, there are two things we can do here." Edd said teasingly as he ran a finger over Kevin's entrance, earning a buck of the gingers hip's, "Number one: You obey me and make it very easy on yourself. Two: You can disobey me and I have to punish you until we take the number one route." The raven haired teen said as he caressed the gingers lower back in anticipation of an answer.

The bound teen stayed silent for a few moments while he pondered his options. Figuring that one more grab at domination wouldn't hurt, the muscular teen suddenly broke out into a struggle against the thin leather belt. Edd laughed lightly as the other teen attempted to wriggled free of the make shift restraints.

"Route Two it is, then." Edd said before he gave Kevin a hard smack on his ass. The ginger gritted his teeth in humiliation, he could feel his erection grow larger at the other teens abuse. Kevin realized in that moment that this was the most erotic thing he had ever experienced in his seventeen years.

'Am I a fucking masochist?' Kevin thought as Edd rubbed the red spot he had left on the ginger's lightly bronzed flesh.

"Now, I'm going to have to start stretching you. It could be quite painful for both of us if I don't, but i'm going to fuck you regardless of if you let me stretch you of not." Edd said nonchalantly, still tracing fingers over Kevin's smooth bottom, "There is lubricant in the my desk drawer. Will you be a good boy and stay put while I retrieve it?" the teen finished as he pressed his length against Kevin. The ginger shook as desire made his body feel hot, his breathing becoming unsteady as he focused on the member pressed against his back.

Kevin trashed lightly, trying to look like he was going to put up some sort of fight. After spending months trying to court Eddward into his bed, he managed to court himself into getting fucked. After a few moments Kevin nodded in agreement as he steadied his body once again.

Edd slowly withdrew his body and Kevin trembled at the loss of heat. For a few brief seconds he considered trying to use the opportunity to make another power grab, before he could even consider it the other teen was once again positioned over him. Never did it cross Kevin's mind to run. He knew that if he left now he would probably never get anything out of the swimmer ever again. He would rather be fucked by the swimmer then not get anything from him at all.

The sharp click of the lube being opened made Kevin uneasy with indecisiveness and anticipation. It wasn't too late for him to back out, but his body didn't want to. The baseball star had never dreamed that Edd would have tried to top him, much less succeed in it.

"Are you ready to take it? You look like you're about ready to beg for it" Edd teased as he coated his fingers with the thick liquid. Normally he wouldn't let such vulgar words fall from his lips, but he wanted his words to emanate dominance. Kevin shifted for a moment like he was considering attempting an up-rise again, before he could even re-position himself the swimmer used his non-coated hand to grab another thick heap of the gingers hair to put him back into submission.

'Fuck, I am.' Kevin thought as his hair was fisted roughly. The green-eyed teen tensed as Edd began to rub his long digits over his entrance, a hand still sat planted firmly in his short ginger hair. A gasp was pulled from Kevin's lips as Edd thrusted one of his thin digits suddenly, causing the muscular teen to arch his back in surprise. The swimmer smirked as he drew moans from Kevin as he fucked him with his pointer finger.

After several thrusts Edd slipped in a second finger, the ginger hardly noticed as he took in the sensation of the slender boy rubbing against his walls in quick rapid motions. When the ravenette finally added a third finger Kevin again arched his back up as he felt himself stretching, a wave of painful pleasure ran up his spine as Edd slowed his pace to allow the ginger catch his breath.

After several drawn out seconds the teen once again picked up the pace, this time curling his fingers upward. Kevin yelled out with a rasp when the ravenette found his sweet spot. The raven haired teen focused on that spot until the ginger was trying to push himself away because he couldn't take the sensation any longer.

The ginger realized that Edd had released his hair, although he wasn't quite sure when. His breath was ragged and his body begging to be ravished. 'I'm not sure if i'm ready for what's coming next..' Kevin managed to think through the fog of his mind. The lanky teen on top of him removed his fingers with a sly smirk plastered on his face.

"Looks like you're prepared." Edd promoted as he set his member on Kevin's lower back. The ginger realized that he had never seen the swimmers cock outright, He had only ever copped a feel is passing. Based off of how it felt sitting on his lower back he could tell that the teen was endowed quite nicely, he could feel the thickness of the other teens cock as it slid lower and lower down his back.

Kevin panted lightly as he rolled his wrists against his bonds. He wasn't too sure if he had the option to change rolls he would. The submissiveness that had been dragged out of him threatened his pride as every second Edd wasn't inside of him dragged on.

The ginger again heard the harsh sound of the lube cap popping open, but instead of dismay this time he felt anticipation. The slender teen behind him shifted as he coated his own member in the thick slimy substance. Kevin's insides burned with desire as his cock throbbed against the bed. Once the slender teen had his member completely covered he reached forward to pull Kevin up further.

The ginger was being rather stingy about parting his legs so Edd had to drive a knee between them so he would let up. Kevin's excitement grew as the slender teen finished positioning himself above the ginger. In all of his dreams Kevin had never placed himself on the bottom, they were always of him fucking Edd against a wall or smashing him into the headboard.

"Well, do you want me rough? You certainly seem to enjoy it." Edd said as he gave the gingers ass a smack harder than the last one he had administered. The ginger let out a small yelp that turned into a growl as he turned his head in embarrassment. Talking about it just made it seem all too real and hearing it just made him flush.

"I want to give it to you rough!" Kevin retorted as he wriggled lightly against his bonds. The jock had no real intent of getting free, he was just putting on a light show to satisfy his man-hood.

"In your fucking dreams, Barr." Edd sneered as he lined his cock up with the muscular teens entrance. Pushing in lightly Kevin winced as Edd inched further into him. The raven haired teen entered Kevin slowly until his head was completely engulfed. The bottoming teen was glad he was talking it slow, he-

Edd grabbed Kevin's hips and slammed them back onto his cock. Kevin yelled out as the raven hairs cock was pulled out and again buried to the shaft in an instant. The gingers eyes were wide with surprise and his mouth hung lack with a silent scream. Kevin began panting heavily as his body adjusted to Edd's thickness, the pain of being stretched still fresh.

After a few moments of shock the swimmer began to thrusting powerfully into Kevin, each thrust earning him moans of pain and pleasure as Kevin was fucked out of his senses. The raven haired boy moved his hands up further to hold onto Kevin's rib cage as he slammed into him. Kevin thought he was fading out until Edd reached forward and grabbed a handful of his ginger hair and pulled it back harshly.

To the ginger's surprise a sloppy kiss was planted on his lips -their first kiss. When their lips parted Edd let out a small moan as he released Kevin's hair and went back to pounding mercilessly into him.

'Fuck this is fucking hot.' Kevin thought as he writhed against his bonds, wanting nothing more than to be able to touch Edd's face and look into his deep blue eyes as he was fucked by him. A large part of him wanted to reverse the rolls, take Edd and his cocky smirk and pin him down and fuck him. He knew he was in no position however, and figured that it was a goal for next time. There was no way he was always going to bottom, his fantasies had to be fulfilled.

"I-I'm going to finish in you, Kevin" Edd said hoarsely as his pace grew more erratic. Kevin moaned as Edd gave one last thrust before warm liquid filled him. A deep throaty moan escaped the slender boys lips as he emptied himself into the submissive teen.

Kevin felt himself at the brink of his own release just at the thought of Edd's cum inside of him. Suddenly, he was tossed on his back once again, his bonds trapped under his weight. A sweaty hand cuffed his cock and began stroking it as Edd lapped his tongue over Kevin's exposed chest.

Kevin came after a few short strokes with a heavy grunt, his cum filled Edd's hand and overflowed over onto his knuckles. The raven haired teen sighed breathlessly, retrieving a disinfectant wipe from his nightstand he cleaned himself and Kevin lightly before collapsing back onto the bed. After a few short moments Edd sat up and surveyed Kevin.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it?" the swimmer questioned breathlessly as he got up and began pulling on a few articles of clothing.

"Not at all, you fucking raped me." Kevin rasped out as he tried to sit up, his sore re-end and bound hands cut him short however. Kevin flushed as he realized how he must look, sprawled out and bound covered in both of their juices and a mixture of their sweat. Quickly he rolled over onto his side and stretched out his cramped legs, his wrists still pinned behind him.

"You wanted it and you know it." Edd shot back as he pulled on his pants, zipping them he sighed heavily as he thought about all of the germs he had just exchanged with Kevin. He wasn't as much of a germ-a-phobe as he had been in his youth, although the thought of bacteria still made him grimace.

He had condoms in his desk drawer, just in case a situation like this arose. The same reason he had the lube. He knew that he should have used one, the thought of finishing inside of Kevin however was so exciting that he had skipped out on it. He trusted Kevin to be clean, anyways.

"Can't you at least untie me and lay with me for a few minutes?" Kevin said as he motioned to his still restrained hands.

"I rather like you like that. Perhaps i'll add a gag." Edd chuckled as he sat back down on the bed and began releasing Kevin from the belt. The ginger had long red marks on his wrists where the buckle was digging in, his bottom still red from the abuse it had taken.

"I'm surprised you knew all this stuff, I thought you had only been with women." the ginger said as he moved a hand to rub his sore bottom. The amazing blow job he has given was the telling-point, it was obvious he was experienced with men.

"I've never been with a woman, Kevin. This was my first time doing anything of the sort. My first kiss too, save for Eddy who _you _made me kiss if my memory serves me correctly." Edd said nonchalantly as he scanned the floor for his shirt. Kevin laid now shamelessly naked on the bed as a blush spread across his face. '_Did I just take the Sharks __virginity_?' Kevin thought as he looked over the tall lanky teen. Sure he had been after the boy, but he had always thought of Edd as a mysterious sexual creature, never even for a moment had be considered the boy innocent in any way.

"No fucking way." Kevin said disbelievingly, sitting up on the bed to get a better look at the teen. Shock set on his face as guilt built in his stomach, had he bullied the teen into giving up his virginity? he kicked himself mentally.

"Yes 'fucking way', Kevin. Who could I possibly have slept with?" Edd replied as he gave up his search for his shirt. "It's not like you were a terrible partner and I wouldn't mind seeing you here again, that doesn't mean however that I want you here all hours of the night attempting to solicit sex from me."

The ginger crossed his legs and looked down as a blush overtook his already flushed face. He heart pounded against his rib cage as a lump formed in his throat.

"Get out. You got what you wanted, now if you'll excuse me i'm due for a shower,Pumpkin." Edd said teasingly as he pulled out fresh clothes from his drawers to wear after he showered.

"I-I could seriously fall for you, Dork!" Kevin declared in a mush of words, quickly throwing himself to the floor to retrieve his boxers as his face grew a deeper shade of scarlet than it had been previously.

"Gotta go!" Kevin declared as he shot up. His pants and shirt were on the first floor somewhere by the door where he had pulled them off, but in his sudden panic Ed suspected he might just run out of his house without them. Edd smirked amusingly at the flustered teen as he attempted a bolt for his bedroom door.

The ginger was stopped by a long arm that threw him against the wall it had started on. A deep kiss was planted suddenly on his lips, after the initial shock he closed his eyes and lost himself in the kiss. As fast as it had come Edd receded from him.

"You're such a helpless fool, Kevin."


End file.
